Craving For Feelings
by cravingforfeelings
Summary: Un jour, babysitting Ève en Nouvelle-Zélande, Joey tombe sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer. Il la mène à ces cinq jeunes hommes qui changeront ses valeurs, ses principes et ses croyances. La vie a peut-être un but après tout? Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, One Direction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Douleur. Quelqu'un venait d'écrabouiller mon pied avec un talon haut. Qui peut bien en porter dans un événement du genre? Je poussai automatiquement l'hystérique en face de moi et le mal diminua d'un coup. Ça devenait complètement fou, on était poussées de tous les côtés. Je me penchai et attirai Ève dans mes bras; la tenir par la main ne suffisait plus. C'était le dernier endroit où on devrait emmener un enfant. Je la plaçai de façon à l'avoir face à moi pour voir son visage. Je voyais bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle était très forte. À 20 ans, j'avais peine à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je dégageai son visage des fines couettes blondes. Je la regardai droit dans ses grands yeux bleus et lui dis :

« **Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller. Dans plus très longtemps, on va les voir et oublier ce mauvais moment.  
****- J'ai peur,** lis-je sur ses lèvres tremblantes. »


	2. Chapter 1

Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose pour la rassurer et bouger un peu pour nous réchauffer. La seule partie

de mon corps qui n'était pas compressée par la foule était ma tête. Tout ce qui me restait était ma voix; j'étais plutôt timide, mais j'allais devoir passer par-dessus ça pour améliorer la situation.

« **Chante avec moi**, murmurai-je dans l'oreille d'Ève en la serrant fort contre moi. »

_**Moments - One Direction ( watch?v=oLQUGawMdIE )**_

_Shut the door  
__Turn the light off_

Elle reconnut tout de suite la chanson et continua avec moi.

_I wanna be with you  
__I wanna feel you love  
__I wanna lay beside you  
__I cannot hide this  
__Even Though I try_

Une fille en face de moi entendit et comprit ce que j'essayais de faire. Elle enchaîna avec nous :

_Heart beats harder  
__Time escapes me  
__Trembling hands touch skin  
__It makes this hard girl  
__And the tears stream down my face_

Tout le monde autour de nous chantait maintenant. On sentait la tension descendre et même les plus obsédées s'étaient calmées.

_If we could only have this life  
__For one more day  
__If we could only turn back time_

Oui, si seulement je pouvais changer le passé pour éviter bien des problèmes.

_Back in Time_

«**Joey, c'est Asia. Je voulais te demander un service. Tu sais à quel point Ève aime ce boysband et j'ai réussi à avoir deux passes pour une de leurs séances d'autographes samedi prochain à Auckland, New Zealand. Je ne peux pas y aller avec elle, j'ai un voyage d'affaires à Berlin cette fin de semaine-là. Vous pourriez y aller deux semaines et visiter en même temps. Les billets d'avions sont déjà achetés et l'hôtel est réservé. Il ne te reste qu'à dire oui! Pour ce qui est de l'argent, je te donnerais 1500$ de paye et 1000$ d'argent de poche pour toi et elle. Tu sais que ça lui briserait le cœur que tu décides de ne pas y aller... Rappelles-moi pour me dire que tu acceptes et pour que je te fasse part des détails bien sûr. Ah oui, j'oubliais. J'aimerais qu'on aille faire les magasins les trois ensemble avant de partir, pour qu'on soit à notre top sur nos photos souvenirs. J'ai envie de nous payer des nouvelles garde-robes voyage!** »

Y aller ou ne pas y aller, je n'avais apparemment pas mon mot à dire sur la question. Je me sentais un peu forcée. D'un autre côté, qui avait envie de dire non à un voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande tous frais payés? En plus, elle était tellement excessive que je savais que je ne manquerais de rien là-bas. Toutes les fois où j'avais voyagé avec ces deux-là, c'était la première classe en avion, les hôtels cinq étoiles et les chauffeurs privés. C'était un tout autre monde. J'avais déjà eu une conversation sur la maternité avec Céline Dion dans un ascenseur, j'avais été bourrée avec les Mcflys dans leur chambre pendant un voyage en écosse, je m'étais baigné avec Katy Perry en pleine nuit alors qu'on était toutes les deux prises d'insomnie du au décalage horaire à Sydney et j'avais même une fois fini dans les toilettes d'un avion avec Josh Hutcherson (ne jugez pas, vous comprendriez si vous le voyiez en vrai, il est aussi sexy qu'en film!). Étonnement, ils étaient vraiment gentils lorsqu'on vivait dans l'abondance comme eux et qu'on ne leur sautait pas dessus en criant en les voyant.

Bref, je ne pouvais qu'accueillir à bras ouverts cette aventure. Ce serait la première fois que je partirais seule avec Ève, mais cette enfant était une Sainte. Je n'aurais pas de mal à m'entendre avec elle là-bas plus qu'à la maison. J'allais gagner 1500$ pour passer du temps avec cette petite blonde que j'adorais. En plus, ces garçons étaient assez mignons pour ce que j'en avais vu sur les posters dans la chambre d'Ève. Un blond plutôt sexy avec des yeux déments, un qui semble ne porter que des rayures en toutes occasions, un frisé avec une gueule d'ange, un dont le sourire reflétait la sagesse et un aux yeux foncés en amande. Ça ne pouvait pas être si mal d'aller les voir.

Et surtout, je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à Ève. Elle allait être tellement contente! Mes travaux attendraient, il n'y a pas que l'école dans la vie. Prendre congé de mon job allait peut-être être un peu plus compliqué à la dernière minute, mais ils devraient faire avec. J'avais pris ma décision.

« **Salut, c'est Joey. J'ai pensé à tout ça et je suis d'accord. Compte sur moi! **»

_If we could only have this life  
__For one more day  
__If we could only **turn back time**_

Ces trois derniers mots que j'aurais dû retenir


	3. Chapter 2

_Back in Time_

Valise, lit, valise, lit... Mes yeux se baladaient d'un à l'autre pendant que je tâchais de trouver une solution. Ma valise débordait déjà et il me restait une tonne de choses à mettre à l'intérieur. J'étais un cas désespéré pour ce qui était de faire un tri dans mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais me décider sur quoi laisser chez moi. J'avais toutes mes nouvelles fringues achetées lors de l'escapade magasinage avec Asia et Ève qui n'attendaient qu'à être portées. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me détacher certains morceaux que j'avais d'avant. Je tranchai : _Seulement mon jean préféré, mes bottines brunes et ma chemise rose Abercrombie. Tout le reste était du neuf_. Je pus enfin finir cette partie de préparation et m'attaquer au reste : mes produits de toilette. Ce qui était plus facile étant donné que je laissais toujours mes cheveux naturels, mettant seulement une légère crème _Redken_ pour définir mes boucles. J'avais juste besoin d'un mascara et d'un eyeliner, pour les occasions. Et, bien sûr, de shampoing et de gel douche. J'étais fin prête à partir quand on toqua à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et découvrit le chauffeur envoyé par ma meilleure amie.

« **Il est déjà 17h?**, demandai-je surprise.  
- **Oui mademoiselle, il vous reste 15 minutes avant le départ. Je vais descendre votre bagage si vous voulez bien,** répondit-il presque sèchement.  
- **Aucun problème, je vais juste aller fermer tout ça et l'emmener ici! Ma chambre est un vrai foutoir**, ris-je.  
- **J'attends ici**, finit-il sérieusement. »

Mon sourire, que j'essayais de garder depuis le début, était devenu plutôt crispé. Ça sent la joie de vivre ici! _Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir plus joyeux_, pensai-je. Je retournai pour boucler le tout et prendre une grande respiration avant de retourner voir Monsieur-Sourire.

* * *

« [...] **Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez maintenant attacher vos ceintures pour le décollage. Ladies and gentlemen, please now fasten your seatbelt before the takeoff. Enjoy your flight.** »

C'est du moins ce dont je me rappelle de tout ce que l'hôtesse a dit.

Nous étions maintenant assises confortablement dans nos immenses fauteuils-lits. À ma droite se trouvait ma petite blonde et à ma gauche un immense homme roux à barbe au regard noir. J'aurais presque eu peur si je n'avais remarqué ses mains tendues sur ses accoudoirs et ses jambes qui tremblaient subtilement.

« **C'est votre première fois dans les airs?,** lui demandai-je gentiment. »

Il soupira longuement en secouant la tête et se tourna lentement vers moi.

« **C'est si évident?**, souffla-t-il découragé.  
- **Non, non !**, ris-je. **Je suis plutôt bonne observatrice c'est tout.  
**- **Rien ne me fait peur tant que j'ai un pied sur terre, sinon j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle. J'ai donc repoussé ce moment toute ma vie**, expliqua-t-il.  
- **C'est pas si mal, croyez-moi. Y'a qu'à s'imaginer sur des immenses rails traversant le ciel**, tentai-je. **C'est comme en train, parfois ça bouge, mais parfois c'est le calme parfait!  
**- **C'est une idée. Je suis prêt à essayer n'importe quoi en ce moment,** céda-t-il.  
- **Le pouvoir de l'esprit est incroyable, vous verrez. Faut juste se convaincre de l'idée et le reste se fait tout seul!**, affirmai-je. »

L'avion gagna en vitesse, ce qui nous indiqua le décollage imminent. Mon grand roux se tourna vers moi l'air terrorisé.

« **Les rails**, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire que je voulais apaisant. »

Il ferma les yeux. Son front se plissa dû à la concentration et ses traits se peignirent d'une conviction nouvelle. Puis, pendant qu'on décollait, je vis ses mains se décrisper lentement et son visage se détendre. J'étais assez fière de moi.

Je me tournai vers Ève qui regardait avidement par le hublot, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle. Je savais qu'elle adorait ce moment où la ville s'éloigne et les nuages apparaissent. Elle dévia subitement son regard et le planta dans le mien. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres; un sourire enfantin, pur et vrai. C'était sa façon de me dire : Merci, je suis contente que t'aies accepté!

* * *

Je me levai pour me rendre aux toilettes et regardai pour la première fois le reste des passagers de première classe. Je croisai des yeux bruns familiers et un sourire chaleureux.

« **Tu sais, t'es mignonne quand t'essaies de rassurer un homme trois fois ta grosseur.  
**- **Merci**, ris-je. **Je suis contente de ma performance!  
**- **C'est bien, t'as réussi un exploit que son thérapeute n'a visiblement jamais pu accomplir**, plaisanta-t-il.  
- **Visiblement**, confirmai-je en riant.  
- **Sinon, qu'est-ce que t'es devenue pendant la dernière année? Faiseuse de miracles?**, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
- **Inconsciemment, peut-être bien**, confiai-je. **Mais, consciemment, je travaille comme une esclave pour pouvoir payer mes études en langues, mon appartement, ma nourriture et tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre.  
**- **Ouah, j'suis content de pouvoir gagner ma vie en faisant un travail que j'adore. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
**- **Et bien, tu vois; on n'a pas tous la chance de s'appeler Josh Hutcherson!**, rigolai-je. **Justement, comment ça va dans ton monde?  
**- **C'est complètement fou. Hunger Games sort dans un mois et j'ai de la promo à faire un peu partout**, lança-t-il.  
- _**Hunger Games**_**, il parait que ça va faire un malheur. Tu l'as vu, toi?**, demandai-je.  
- **Pas encore, ils me l'ont envoyé, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Et comme j'ai seulement une écoute possible, j'avais pas envie de la gaspiller**, expliqua-t-il.  
- **Je comprends**, dis-je quand je vis ses yeux s'illuminer.  
- **Tu voudrais l'écouter avec moi, là?**, me demanda-t-il surexcité.  
- **Tu veux rire?**, m'exclamai-je. **Bien sûr que j'ai envie de voir ton nouveau film avec toi, avant même qu'il sorte au cinéma.  
**- **Viens ici alors**, déclara-t-il en tapotant ses jambes.  
- **Avant je dois aller installer Ève devant un film, cette fois Asia n'est pas là et c'est à moi de m'en occuper**, expliquai-je.  
- **D'accord, je t'attends**, sourit-il. »

J'allai poser Ève devant _Raiponce_, demandai à une hôtesse de garder un œil sur elle, allai finalement à la toilette avant que ma vessie n'explose et rejoignis Josh.

« **Tu veux qu'on s'installe comment**, hésitai-je en regardant le siège assez large pour un, mais étroit pour deux.  
- **Viens là, tu vas voir**, proposa-t-il. »

J'obtempérai et allai m'asseoir contre lui. Il releva l'appui-pieds à l'aide d'un bouton à sa gauche et me tendit des écouteurs. Il avait installé son MacBook sur la tablette face au banc. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, c'était juste assez large pour nous deux. « **Tu vois?** », me dit-il avant de me plaquer un bisou sur la joue et de démarrer le film. Je lui souris et me tournai vers le portable. Il était adorable.

* * *

Lors de chaque scène dans laquelle il jouait, il se tournait vers moi. Sûrement pour essayer de savoir comment je le trouvais. Et ce que j'en pensais, c'est qu'il en avait fait du chemin depuis ses premiers films. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui.

Je me blotti contre lui un peu plus et je sentis son bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. Il me fit un bec sur la tête. Qui aurait pu penser que je me retrouverais chastement collée contre lui quand, la dernière fois c'était vu, on avait couché ensemble dans les toilettes. C'était un beau revirement de situation.


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà, je crois que vous serez contentes de l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage :)  
N'oubliez pas d'écouter les chansons, ça met dans l'ambiance!

Rosie x

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_**Sonate no 13 in G Major - Mozart ( watch?v=xLoyXfinKMo )**_

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur avec Ève qui dormait dans mes bras, les jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. L'homme qui m'accompagnait jusqu'en haut appuya sur le bouton du dixième étage. Avec du Mozart comme musique de fond, je me regardais dans le miroir en face de moi. Mes cheveux, mon visage, mes vêtements; tout sur moi semblait tomber de fatigue, mais, pour l'instant, seul mon petit singe pouvait se reposer. Je jetai un œil au monsieur dans le coin de la cabine et il me sourit doucement. _Enfin un qui a compris que son job lui permet de sourire!_, pensai-je.

Quand j'entendis le tintement qui annonce l'ouverture de la porte, je me tournai et vis que nous n'étions qu'au troisième étage. Un jeune homme brun monta et me regarda. Nous échangeâmes des sourires gênés. Moi, parce que j'avais l'air vraiment ridicule et que j'avais honte. Lui, il devait se demander ce que je faisais dans un hôtel aussi chic en ayant l'air aussi pouilleux. Pour ne rien arranger, il était vraiment très, très, beau.

Puis, soudainement, il eut l'air de penser à quelque chose et s'approcha de moi.

« **Je suis désolé, j'oublie parfois mes bonnes manières!**, s'exclama-t-il. **Est-ce que je peux vous aider avec la petite? Vous semblez fatiguée.  
**- **Et bien...**, hésitai-je en pensant à mes bras qui commençaient à défaillir. **Je voudrais bien paraître forte, mais j'avoue que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.  
**- **Allez, venez ici,** dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. »

Il prit un des bras de la belle au bois dormant et le transféra autour de son coup. Puis, une jambe et nous nous retrouvâmes presque nez contre nez. Je me tournai un peu en m'éloignant et le reste du corps suivit. Je me reculai et regardai mes pieds pendant deux secondes puis :

« **Merci**, soufflai-je.  
- **C'est rien**, lança-t-il avec un sourire. **Vous êtes à quel étage?  
**- **Dixième, celui des plus belles suites**, confiai-je. **Et est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer? Le vouvoiement me rend mal à l'aise.  
**- **Pas de problème**, rit-il quand la cloche annonça notre arrivée. **Et ça tombe bien, c'est mon étage aussi!** »

Il me fit un signe de tête et dit : « **Après toi.** » Je passai et m'arrêtai sans savoir de quel côté aller. J'avais la chambre 112. Je vis des indications sur les murs, 110 à 115 à droite. Je me tournai vers lui et il murmura : « **Je te suis!** » Je lui souris, me retournai et continuai dans la bonne direction.

En arrivant, la porte se déverrouilla d'elle-même. Apparemment, il me suffisait d'avoir la clé sur moi. Je l'ouvris et la tenue pour le laisser passer puis la referma. Quand je me retournai, je m'efforçai à continuer et ne pas rester bloquée devant la beauté de la suite. _Elle y est pas allé avec modération, ça c'est sûr_, pensai-je. Je repérai ma chambre à gauche et celle d'Ève, légèrement plus petite, à droite. Je traversai la grande pièce qui semblait être un salon et entrai dans la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et ouvrit les couvertures pour que ―_Je ne sais même pas son nom!_, me félicitai-je. ― le beau mec puisse déposer mon petit ange dedans. Je la bordai, lui donnai un bisou sur le front et me redressai. Je sortis et fermai les deux portes doucement.

« **Merci beaucoup**, soufflai-je. **La journée a été dure, je suis épuisée.  
**- **Apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule**, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement et faisant un signe de tête vers le mur derrière lequel Ève dormait.  
- **Au moins, je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à la coucher ce soir,** plaisantai-je.  
- **C'est une chose de faite**, compléta-t-il en souriant.  
- **Au fait**, lançai-je, **je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.  
**- **Z-Zayn**, hésita-t-il et je reconnu ses yeux que j'avais vus sur les posters d'Ève et sur les pancartes des fans cet après-midi.  
- **Malik?**, demandai-je étonnée.  
- **Oui, t'es fan?**, continua-t-il.  
- **Non!**, tranchai-je presque trop vite. **En fait, c'est pas que je vous déteste ou quoique ce soit du genre! Non pas du tout. J'aime bien votre musique**, enchainai-je. **C'est que je...non, pas je! Ce que je veux dire c'est que la vraie fan ici, c'est ma petite princesse qui dort juste à côté**, terminai-je en le voyant qui se retenait de rire. **Bon, ça va! C'était complètement ridicule, mais c'est la vérité.** »

Il pouffa et je souris. Je me laissai tomber dans un des immenses fauteuils. Il fit de même en face de moi.

* * *

Je me réveillai avec le bruit d'un cellulaire qui vibre. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et découvrit que j'étais toujours dans le divan et Zayn aussi. Justement, c'était son téléphone qui vibrait sur le plancher. Il ne semblait pas près de se réveiller et je dus me lever, ramasser son Iphone et aller lui tapoter l'épaule. Sans succès. Je le brassai un peu plus et il ouvrit un œil. Je lui tendis son téléphone et il me dit : « **Je me suis endormi?** » Je fis signe que oui et il répondit :

« **Oui?** »  
« **Oui, je sais. Désolé, je me suis endormi. Dis à Paul que je m'excuse. **»  
« **Oui, papa Lou. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je suis sur l'étage.** »  
« **Je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard.** »  
« **Oui, à tout de suite,** finit-il. »  
« **Oui, moi aussi,** marmonna-t-il. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire s'excuse.

« **Je suis désolé, j'avais vraiment pas prévu de m'endormir comme ça,** souffla-t-il.  
- **C'est rien, j'ai fait pareil. Je crois qu'on est fatigués**, me moquai-je gentiment.  
- **Oui, c'était épuisant comme journée. T'imagines même pas**, déclara-t-il découragé.  
- **Et bien, j'y étais donc j'ai ma petite idée**, révélai-je.  
- **Ah oui?**, fit-il surprit. **Je ne me rappelle pas/  
**- **Non**, le coupai-je. **C'était devenu trop intense, il y avait vraiment trop de monde. Je commençais à avoir peur pour sa sécurité**, confiai-je en regardant vers la chambre, **donc on est parties.  
**- **Oh**, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.**Je suis vraiment désolé.  
**- **T'inquiète, elle est saine et sauve**, souris-je. **Mais j'aurais une petite faveur à te demander,** hésitai-je.  
- **N'importe quoi,** déclara-t-il.  
- **Si je te donnais son CD de Up All Night, tu crois que vous pourriez tous le signer?**, espérai-je. **Et t'aurais juste à le laisser à la réception, ça ne me dérange pas d'aller/  
**- **Pas de problème**, m'interrompit-il. **C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous**, approuva-t-il en souriant.  
- **Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu vas la rendre heureuse**, affirmai-je. **Elle était tellement déçue de ne pas vous avoir vu qu'elle s'est endormie en pleurant**, enchainai-je. **C'est vraiment gentil.  
**- **Ça me fait plaisir**, dit-il, **mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.  
**- **Oui, bien sûr,** acquiesçai-je en me levant. »

Je regardai vers la porte et aperçu nos valises qui avaient été emportées pendant que je dormais. Mon sac à main était posé sur la petite table à l'entrée. Je l'ouvris et m'emparai de l'album.

« **Merci encore pour tout**, soufflai-je. **Tu remercieras les autres de ma part s'il te plaît**, souris-je.  
- **Sans faute! Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?**, me demanda-t-il.  
- **Joey,** prononçai-je.  
- **Alors Joey, repose-toi bien, tu en as besoin**, termina-t-il presque sérieux.  
- **Je ne suis pas la seule, repose-toi bien aussi,** me moquai-je. »

Il rit doucement, me sourit et sortit. J'allais enfin pouvoir aller dormir dans mon gigantesque lit sûrement hyperconfortable. Je traversai la suite et entrai dans ma chambre. Je sautai sur mon lit en étoile et pensai : _Mon Dieu! Ève va tellement être contente!_ Puis m'endormis aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola !

Simple petite chose à savoir, les chansons en gras sont **fortement recommandées** pour la lecture du chapitre!  
C'est un détail qui donne l'impression d'un film lorsqu'on lit; les émotions sont plus fortes et j'aime beaucoup les sensations qu'elles font vivre :)  
Si vous les écoutez, donnez-m'en des nouvelles!

Rosie x.

* * *

_****_**Chapitre IV**

_**What I Wouldn't Do - A Fine Frenzy ( watch?v=EMjpBdjJ3z4)**_

J'entendis des bruits de petits pas rapides, puis je la sentis monter sur le lit. J'eus ensuite un poids sur moi et ouvrit un œil difficilement. J'aperçu une petite tête blonde et sentis des petites mains dans mon visage. Je sortis mes bras des couvertures et la serrai contre moi. Je la brassai un peu de gauche à droite en criant : « **Attaque de câlins !** » Elle riait de bon cœur et je me sentais privilégiées d'être là avec elle.

Je me levai en la maintenant dans mes bras et tourbillonai pour l'amuser. Ses éclats de rire étaient contagieux. Je la déposai finalement par terre et me mis à sa hauteur.

« **Tu sais ce que je rêve de faire depuis qu'on est arrivées ?**, chuchotai-je.  
- **Non ?**, murmura-t-elle.  
**- Sauter sur le lit !**, m'exclamai-je en l'attrapant et montant sur ce dernier. »

Je lui pris les mains et on sauta en tournant, fit des roulades et toutes sortes d'autres acrobaties. On sautait, sautait, sautait. Après un bon moment à faire les folles, on se laissa tomber et essaya de reprendre notre souffle. Une fois détendue, je pensai à la journée qui nous attendait.

« **Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?**, lui demandai-je.  
-** Me baigner !**, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-** Toute la journée ?**, questionnai-je faussement étonnée.  
-** Oui !**, s'écria-t-elle en riant.  
-** Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de se préparer et d'aller manger pour pouvoir y aller**, proposai-je.  
-** D'accord**, approuva-t-elle. »

Je décidai que nous allions commencer par la douche. C'était un luxe dont nous n'avions pas profité la veille au soir. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et découvris une douche vitrée immense ainsi qu'un bain surélevé. La classe ! Je fis couler l'eau du bain pour Ève et partis chercher nos vêtements. Les valises étaient encore dans l'entrée alors je les emmenai dans ma chambre, qui était juste à côté de la salle de bain. Je les ouvrit et fouillai un peu. J'attrapai mon bikini blanc, je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec la température exotique. Je pris une chemise blanche en lin et des shorts en jeans pour enfiler par-dessus. Pour Ève, je choisis un maillot long rose bonbon à imprimés fleuris et une petite robe de soleil blanche. On allait être mignonnes en blanc, comme des anges.

Je retournai voir où l'eau en était, c'était presque prêt. Je pris le tas de vêtements et retournai chercher Ève. Je la trouvai devant l'une des immenses fenêtres. La vue était plutôt belle. C'était seulement la ville, mais ça suffisait pour être dépaysées. Le soleil tapait sur les toits des immeubles, il devait faire 38 degrés à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna quand elle m'entendit arriver.

« **Aller, c'est l'heure du bain ma puce**, déclarai-je. **Tu vas avoir tout le temps d'observer ça dans les deux prochaines semaines.** »

Elle me suivit, se déshabilla et je l'embarquai dans l'eau. Je la mouillai et la lavai comme il faut.

«** Tu veux faire quoi pendant que je me lave ?**, lui demandai-je en la rinçant.  
- **J'peux écouter le Roi Lion ?**, me répondit-elle.  
- **Bien sûr**, dis-je avec un sourire. »

Je la sortis du bain, l'enroulai dans une serviette, la séchai et l'habillai. Comme je ne savais pas comment fonctionnait leur lecteur DVD - vous savez, lorsqu'i télécommandes différentes - et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur la petite, j'appelai à la réception pour demander une nounou. Cinq minutes après, une dame assez âgée, mais qui semblait plutôt jeune d'esprit, arriva.

« **Bonjour, je m'appelle Joey et voici Ève.  
**- **Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Erena.  
**- **C'est assez original comme nom, ça veut quelque chose de particulier ?**, demandai-je.  
- **Oui, ça signifie paix en grec**, sourit-elle.  
- **Sympa**, lançai-je.** Bon, je dois aller dans la douche. Vous pouvez mettre ce film**, demandai-je en lui tendant le boitier coloré avec des animaux dessus.  
- **Pas de problème, prenez votre temps**, me sourit-elle.  
- **Merci**, soufflai-je. »

Je partis enfin faire ma toilette. Je fis couler l'eau et entrai. Je laissai le liquide ruisseler dans mes cheveux, savourant chaque goutte. J'avais l'impression que ma dernière douche remontait à une semaine. Je me lavai soigneusement pendant près de 30 minutes. J'en profitais, Ève était bien installée devant son film et ne remarquerait pas mon absence.

* * *

Enfin propre et détendue, je fermai l'eau et sortis de la douche. Je commençai à me sécher et éponger mes cheveux, puis, arrivée à l'étape habillage, je m'aperçu que je n'avais pas mon bikini Il avait dû tomber quand j'étais allée au salon. J'entourai mon corps de la serviette blanche et sortis. Je traversai ma chambre et arrivée au salon je vis mon maillot par terre en plein milieu.

« **Tu sais Ève, je crois que je ne m'améliorerai jamais. J'ai réussi à faire tomber...**, lançai-je avant de perdre la parole en voyant cinq tête inconnues-ou trop connues- se tourner vers moi. »

Je croisai les yeux bruns que j'avais vus la veille. J'étais bloquée et n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Pas à cause de qui ils étaient, mais parce que j'étais en serviette devant des étrangers. J'avais envie de courir et retourner d'où je venais, mais je devais avancer parce que mon maillot n'était qu'à deux mètres de moi. Mes yeux allaient de ce dernier aux cinq paires de yeux qui me fixaient. Zayn suivit mon regard, se leva rapidement, pris mon bikini et me l'emmena. Je reculai vers ma chambre en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

«** Zayn ?**, demandai-je quand il fût à ma hauteur, comme si ça résumait toutes les questions que j'avais.  
- **Je suis désolé, je voulais vous faire une surprise. J'ai convaincu les gars de vous emmener le CD en mains propres pour qu'elle puisse nous rencontrer. On vous doit bien ça. Mais, apparemment, on ne tombe pas au meilleur moment**, dit-il en retenant un sourire. »

Je lui sautai au cou en oubliant ma serviette et lui répondit: « **Tu rigoles, y'a pas de meilleur moment ! Elle doit être aux anges.** » Puis je sentis quelque chose qui clochait: Ses mains. Ou devrais-je dire, ses mains sur la _peau_ de mon dos, là ou ma serviette aurait dû être.

«** Joey...**, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.** Je crois que**/  
- **Oui**, le coupai-je. **C'est... tout à fait _ça_.** »

Ma serviette avait glissée, sûrement à cause de l'excès de joie que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt. Elle pendait maintenant mollement sur mes hanches. Ma poitrine était à l'air libre, ou plutôt plaquée contre le torse d'un gars que je connaissais à peine.

« **Désolé**, chuchotai-je. **Tu pourrais m'aider ?  
**- **Oui, bien sûr. Comment tu veux qu'on... ?**, hésita-t-il.  
- **Et bien...** , réfléchis-je, **si je baisse les bras ça va m'éloigner de toi et elle va tomber complètement.  
**- **Oui, t'as raison. Tu veux que je...?** , souffla-t-il.  
- **D-d'accord**, bégayai-je. »

J'avais les yeux plantés dans les siens qui avaient une lueur particulière, ils semblaient plus foncés que la normale. Je sentis ses mains et descendaient dans mon dos et je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres, qui avaient depuis longtemps redirigé leur attention vers Simba. Ses mains s'emparèrent du tissus et il remonta doucement en effleurant ma peau. Mes hanches, ma taille, mes côtes, puis rendu sous mes bras, il du glisser ses mains légèrement vers l'avant de mon corps. Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus. Il frôla un peu mes seins pour pouvoir les couvrir. Je sentais son torse se soulever aléatoirement sous sa respiration saccadée. J'avais des frissons partout sur le corps et mon souffle devenait assez irrégulier. _C'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça_, pensai-je. Quand je sentis une bosse sur mon bas-ventre, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule dont le corps s'emballait un peu trop - si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

«** T-tu peux la tenir pendant que je m'éloigne ?**, balbutiai-je.  
- **Ou-oui, vas-y**, murmura-t-il. »

Je reculai un peu, tranquillement, puis repris possession de ma serviette en frôlant ses mains des miennes. Je la tenais solidement contre moi, il me regardait, embarrassé.

« **Je dois aller aux toilettes**, prononça-t-il avant de me contourner pour disparaitre à l'endroit où j'étais il y a seulement quelques minutes. »

Ces quelques minutes avaient sûrement été les plus longues de ma vie. J'étais pétrifiée. _Mais c'était quoi ÇA? , _pensai-je_, Il y a juste moi pour se mettre dans une situation pareille ! _J'avais toujours mon maillot dans les mains et l'enfilai rapidement en vérifiant que personne ne se tournait la tête. Ce trou dans le mur entre le salon et ma chambre ne me dérangeait pas avec Ève, mais ça n'avait rien de pratique avec un boys band sur le canapé. _Un boys band sur le canapé_, pensai-je. _Avec Ève. Écoutant le Roi Lion avec Ève. _Ma bouche se fendit d'un sourire et je me souvins ma raison de sauter sur Zayn. C'était irréaliste. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour écouter un film avec mes idoles ! La joie de Ève valait bien ma petite - grosse - humiliation. Je passai ma chemise et mon short et fis une dizaine de pas en direction de _Hakuna Matata._ Puis, je m'avançai vers les six personnes assises devant la télé.

« **Pardon pour tout à l'heure, je croyais être seule avec Ève et Erena**, m'excusai-je.  
- **Une jolie demoiselle en serviette ne devrait jamais s'excuser**, déclara le brun bouclé avec un clin d'œil.  
-** Je suis d'accord avec Harry**, approuva le blond en souriant.  
-** Je vous traiterais bien d'imbéciles, mais j'avoue que j'aurais dit la même chose si je n'avais pas eu Eleanor**, dit le châtain aux pantalons rouges.  
- **Vraiment, les gars? Vous avez l'air d'une bande d'obsédés sexuels**, ajouta le dernier.  
- **C'est quoi un obsédé sexuel ?**, demanda Ève nous rappelant sa présence. »

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles - Roi Lion ( watch?v=RuoF9L_7Ozs ****)**_

Je regardai les gars, découragée. Puis, je réfléchis brièvement.

« **Et bien, c'est une expression**, expliquai-je évasivement.- **Et ça veux dire quoi?** , insista-t-elle.-** Ça veut dire stupide, chérie**, dis-je en les regardant amusée. **Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu veux bien me présenter tes nouveaux amis**, lui demandai-je pour détourner son attention.  
- **Oui !**, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le fauteuil. **Lui c'est Liam**, dit-elle en pointant celui à sa gauche. **Lui c'est Lou**, enchaîna-t-elle en pointant celui à sa droite. **Lui c'est Niall**, continu-t-elle en pointant le blond. **Et lui c'est curls**, sourit-elle en pointant le frisé.  
- **Curls !** , taquina Lou.** Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de t'appeler comme ça.  
**- **Et la règle n'a pas changé, c'est la seule autorisée à le faire, compris ?**, clarifia Harry.  
- **C'est du traitement de faveur**, rit Louis.  
- **Tu peux parler _Lou_**, répliqua-t-il.»

Je les regardai s'agacer. J'avais peine à croire qu'on avait fait la queue pendant des heures la veille pour les avoir dans notre suite le lendemain.

« **Il est où Zayn ?**, demanda soudainement Niall.  
- **D-dans la salle de bain**, balbutiai-je en essayant de ne pas m'empourprer. »

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai. Je lui fis un souris, gênée, au son de _L'amour brille sous les étoiles._

«**C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je commence à avoir faim**, déclara Harry.  
- **Ça vous dirait qu'on se commande quelque chose au service aux chambres tous ensembles ?**, proposa Louis. »

Harry, Niall, Liam et Ève acquiesçaient vivement tandis que Zayn et moi restions silencieux. Personne ne remarqua, trop absorbés par la commande. Je partis chercher de l'argent pour payer la babysitter et la laissai partir, maintenant que j'étais de retour.

Elle avait un petit sourire, semblant avoir remarqué ce qui c'était passé entre moi et le bronzé.


	6. Chapter 5

S'il vous plait, écoutez la chanson dans ce chapitre. Elle donne une toute autre dimension au moment :)

Rosie x

* * *

Je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un repas assez agité. Je regardais autour de moi et observait la situation comme si je n'en faisait pas partie. Niall disait des bêtises en parlant la bouche pleine. Liam lui reprochait de n'avoir aucune classe en présence de dames. Harry riait de tout ça en étant en même temps un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Louis pianotait sur son Iphone, envoyant sûrement des messages à sa copine. Et Zayn, eh bien je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. J'évitais de le regarder pour ne pas me perdre dans mes fantasmes inassouvis. Croiser ses yeux chocolat fondant faisait monter la chaleur en moi et créait des images obscènes dans mon imagination. Je ressentais encore ses mains sur ma peau. Ses mains solides qui montaient doucement, frôlant mon épiderme, déclenchant une tornade au creux de mon ventre. Et si j'y pensait trop longtemps, je l'imaginait poser ses lèvres sur mon cou, prendre ma taille fermement, me soulever pour que j'entoure son corps de mes jambes, me déposer sur le lit, enlever son chandail et plaquer son torse contre ma poitrine en m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait... Bref, des pensées on ne peut moins appropriées lorsqu'on est à table.

Je m'aperçu que j'avais cessé tout mouvement, ma fourchette à mi-hauteur entre mon assiette et ma bouche. Je m'étais encore une fois perdue dans ma tête. Je terminai l'ascension de ma bouchée et machouillai pendant un moment en examinant les autres membres du groupe. Niall menait la conversation aisément et semblait tellement sûr de lui que je me demandais pourquoi les gens le pensaient complexé ou timide. Louis, quant à lui, avait lâché son téléphone et prenait part au débat qui visait à déterminer les fans de quelle nationalité étaient les plus sexy.

«** Je garde ma position. Et vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire en les ayant vu**, trancha Harry,** les suédoises sont vraiment les plus cochon-  
****- Harry ! Y'a des petites oreilles ici**, rappela Liam en faisant un signe de tête vers Ève. **De toute manière on sait de quoi tu parles, on était tous présent lorsqu'elle nous ont montré leurs... pamplemousses**, rit-il. »

Et de son côté, Ève mangeait tranquillement en regardant le tout. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu s'habituer aussi vite à leur présence. Ça faisait à peine trois ou quatre heures qu'elle les avait rencontré et on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient ses grands frères qu'elle revoyait après un moment loin d'eux. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie.

* * *

Liam jouait avec Ève dans la piscine. Il la lançait dans les airs, lui lançait le ballon, se lançait dans l'eau pour la faire rire. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et je pouvais prendre le temps de relaxer au soleil sans avoir à penser à elle. Ça pouvait avoir l'air facile de la garder, mais ça me demandait de toujours l'avoir à l'oeil. Je devais à tout moment savoir où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait. Être constamment concentrée pour éviter tout accident. Je l'adorais, ce n'étais pas ça le problème. Je l'aimais comme ma propre fille et j'avais tellement de plaisir avec elle. Juste l'entendre rire me comblait. Seulement, ça devenait difficile d'avoir à penser à une autre personne.

J'étais plutôt habituée d'être livrée à moi-même et je m'en sortais toute seule depuis mes 16 ans. En fait, officiellement et légalement c'était depuis cet âge-là, mais en vérité j'avais pris soin de ma petite personne toute ma vie.

Ça me fatiguait de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, peu importe à quel point de l'aimais. Liam me rendait un énorme service sans même sans rendre compte. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser, son sourire n'avait rien de forcé. Il se tourna vers moi, se sentant peut-être observé, et je le laissai lire un merci honnête sur mes lèvres. Il hocha la tête en souriant, voulant sûrement dire : « Ça me fait plaisir ! Allez reposes-toi maintenant. » Je fermai donc les yeux et laissai le soleil réchauffer mon corps.

Je du m'endormir pendant un moment, car, quand je me réveillai, ils étaient sortis de l'eau et étaient déjà secs. J'étais plus que contente d'avoir mit de la crème solaire ce jour-là. Sans ça, j'aurais très probablement eu le coup de soleil de ma vie. Je me sentais vraiment molle et endormie. Je me levai, fis quelques pas et plongeai dans la piscine. L'eau me déliait les membres. Ma peau glissait dans l'eau tranquillement pendant que je traversait le bassin. Quand je sortis la tête, je regardai vers Ève pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et aperçu Zayn qui arrivait avec une fille. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus me confirmèrent qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être sa soeur. Leurs mains liées me laissèrent déçue. J'avais vraiment ressentit une attirance particulière avec lui et je savais qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. Mais je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était à ce point mal à l'aise de notre incident. Ça passait plutôt mal de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son... membre inférieur avec une autre fille que sa copine.

_**Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight ( watch?v=nhERxryFmFA )**_

Il se défit de son t-shirt et je pu constater à quel point mes visions ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il se pencha pour déposer son Iphone sur une chaise et j'eu tout le loisir d'observer les muscles de son dos qui roulaient presque sensuellement. La chaleur monta dans mon ventre malgré moi. J'avais définitivement besoin de combler mon manque de chair humaine. Il emmena la fille du côté de la piscine qui était le plus loin de moi, s'en était presque flatteur de le voir éviter de me regarder.

Je survolai l'endroit de mes yeux et vis Harry qui se dirigeait vers moi en enlevant son haut.

« **Salut beauté**, lança-t-il en laissant tomber son chandail par terre à côté de la piscine.  
**- Hey**, dis-je en le reluquant subtilement pendant qu'il s'assoyait sur le bord près de moi.  
**- Comment se passe ta journée?**, me demanda-t-il.  
**- Plutôt bien, je peux relaxer un peu grâce à Liam. Il occupe Ève depuis qu'on est arrivés**, confessai-je en nageant sur place tranquillement.  
**- Ce Liam, un saint !**, rit-il.  
**- Saint Liam, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?**, enchaînai-je.  
**- Oui, et c'est assez représentatif. Surtout lorsque c'est pour aider une jolie demoiselle**, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
**- Harry le charmeur**, plaisantai-je en l'éclaboussant.  
**- Si tu crois que tu peux arroser Harry Styles sans conséquence !**, s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la piscine pour se venger.  
**- Pitié, non!**, m'exclamai-je en riant. »

Il m'envoya de l'eau d'une puissance que seul les gars peuvent avoir. Je plongeai et m'éloignai de lui rapidement. Puis, j'émergeai dos à lui pour éviter d'avoir la prochaine vague dans le nez.

« **T'as gagné, s'il te plais arrête**, suppliai-je en m'étouffant de rire. »

Aucune réponse. J'allais me retourner tranquillement quand je sentis une main qui entouraient ma cheville et l'autre qui me chatouillait le dessous de pied.

« **Ahhhhhh**, criai-je en tombant dans l'eau. »

Il lâcha mon pied sur le coup et sortit la tête de l'eau avec une tête d'enfant qui vient de faire un mauvais coup. Je pris mon air de tueuse en essayant de ne pas rire et lui sautai dessus. Je le calai et commençai à le chatouiller à mon tour quand il refit surface.

« **Ça va, ça va!**, s'exclama-t-il.** J'abandonne !** »

Je le lâchai, à bout de souffle. On se regarda, je voyais son torse qui se soulevait rapidement. J'éclatai de rire et il me suivit. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pris le temps de m'amuser. Je me laissai tomber en arrière et me mis en position flottaison. Je fermai les yeux et sentis bien vite des mains dans mon dos.

« **Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**, demandai-je amusée.  
- **Ben, je te promène**, déclara-t-il. »

Je sentis qu'il me déplaçait et espérai qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers Zayn.

« **Et... tu m'emmènes où ?**, hésitai-je.  
- **Faire un tour**, rit-il.  
- **D'accord !** »

Je me laissai aller et me détendis. Il pouvait m'emmener où il voulait. _Et puis quoi encore, je n'allais pas me gâcher la journée pour l'autre coincé! _, pensai-je.

* * *

Quel est votre passage préféré ? :)


	7. Chapter 6

Comment toujours, les chansons en gras sont_** fortement conseillées.**_

Sinon, y'a pas vraiment autre chose de spécial!

Enjoy :)

Rosie x

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_**Letters From The Sky - Civil Twilight ( watch?v=MrhvqRP0dK0)**_

La journée finie, j'étais allongée dans mon lit et pensais. Je pensais à ma vie, à mes choix, à mes regrets, à mon futur, à mon présent. Tout me semblait vide d'essence, vide d'émotions. J'avais vu cette journée-là cinq personnes qui avaient à peu près tout sacrifié pour se rendre là où ils étaient. Moi, qu'avais-je sacrifié ? Quelques paires de chaussures dont j'avais dû me séparer pour me faire un peu d'argent quand les fins de mois me prenaient de cour. J'avais l'impression que j'avais toujours vécu à côté de ma vie, ne tentant rien, ne risquant rien. Ne vivant que du bout des doigts, frôlant mes désirs et laissant tomber mes rêves.

J'étais bien ancré dans le moule du citoyen qui paie son du et gagne son argent à la sueur de son front. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me sortir de là et d'accomplir quelque chose de différent. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais à l'endroit où je me devais d'être, que rien de plus grand ne m'attendait. J'avais constamment évité les situations qui me demanderaient de m'investir personnellement et émotionnellement. Enchaînant copain après copain, mettant un terme à mes relations dès que ça devenait plus que physique. « **Par peur** », comme dirait le psy qu'Asia me faisait rencontrer. Il avait sûrement raison. La peur était mon alliée quand elle m'empêchait de m'aventurer trop loin, mais elle pouvait aussi me poser des murs là où j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y en aie pas. Je jouissais superficiellement de la vie en contournant tout ce qui allait en profondeur des choses. Je n'avais rien à perdre et tout à perdre en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas perdre quoique ce soit de précieux, car je n'avais rien de tel. Je ne possédais pas vraiment de souvenirs importants parce que je ne vivais aucun moment à fond. La seule chose, la seule personne qui avait vraiment de la valeur pour moi, la seule que je m'étais autorisée à aimer était Ève. Je n'avais pu faire autrement, à force de la voir je m'étais attachée et cette petite bouille d'ange avait réussit inconsciemment à se faire une place dans mon coeur. Je ne m'en était pas douté avant de découvrir la pire des répercutions lorsqu'on se soucie de quelqu'un: l'inquiétude. Elle s'installait sournoisement, grugeant toute pensée positive, tout espoir. Elle était pourtant inévitable. J'avais constamment un petit tas de cellules dans mon cerveau qui étaient occupées à s'en faire pour Ève, se demandant s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. J'avais peur, par dessus tout, de ne pas pouvoir la protéger.

C'est grâce à ces même cellules que je l'entendis se lever et venir me rejoindre. Elle grimpa sur mon lit et me demanda : « **Est-ce que j'peux dormir avec toi ? **» J'acquiesçai et lui ouvris les draps. Je la pris dans mes bras comme l'aurait fait sa mère et attendis qu'elle s'endorme avant de céder au sommeil à mon tour.

* * *

Ce matin-là, j'avais envie de tester quelque chose. Ça faisait deux jours qu'on était toutes les deux, sans les gars. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'initier des contacts avec les autres. Je les évitais habituellement, mais j'avais pour une fois envie d'en provoquer.

Je regardai Ève qui, étonnamment considérant l'heure, dormait encore. Les derniers jours devaient avoir eu raison de ses batteries d'enfant normalement sans fin. Je me levai et me rendis au balcon. Je regardai la vue sur la ville et la mer au loin. Le soleil se levait tranquillement, commençant sa course à travers le ciel. Je respirai l'odeur de rosée, d'arbres humides et de sable. Fermant les yeux, je profitai de ce moment de solitude. Après un petit moment, mon ventre grogna de mécontentement. Je retournai donc à l'intérieur et appelai le service pour qu'on m'emmène un café noir, des crêpes et un pichet de jus d'orange frais. En attendant, j'allai prendre une douche et m'habillai. En ressortant, je trouvai un plateau plus qu'appétissant sur la table basse dans le salon. Je retournai dans la chambre et me penchai sur le lit. Si je la laissais dormir plus longtemps, j'aurais des problèmes quand viendrait le temps de la coucher.

« **Aller Ève, c'est l'heure de se lever**, murmurai-je en lui enlevant ses cheveux du visage. »

Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux. Elle me regarda, perdue, pendant un petit moment. Puis, elle inspira et ses yeux s'agrandirent, sûrement l'odeur sucrée qui avait pris place dans toute la suite. Elle sauta en bas du lit et couru dans la pièce d'à côté. Ça au moins c'était simple ! Je la rejoins et on mangea en silence, savourant chaque bouchée.

« **Si tes nouveaux copains ne font rien pour les trois prochains jours, ça te dirait de les inviter en croisière ?**, lui demandai-je plus tard. **J'ai vu des expéditions de voiliers qui me paraissent vraiment amusantes.  
****- Oui ! Je veux les revoir**, s'exclama-t-elle.  
**- Dans ce cas là, on se prépare et on va leur proposer**, terminai-je. »

* * *

J'étais devant leur porte, serrant la main d'Ève de la mienne. Faire des plans était beaucoup plus facile que les mettre à exécution. Mon coeur battait plutôt fort et je commençais à avoir chaud. Et s'ils n'avaient aucune envie de nous revoir ? Je me sentais comme un intrus, comme une groupie ne voulant pas les lâcher. Et pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir. Je voulais des réponses, je voulais savoir comment ils faisaient pour avoir autant foi en la vie. Je devais comprendre comment ils pouvaient faire confiance à leur futur. Et surtout, je ne pouvais me dégonfler maintenant que j'en avait fait part à la petite blonde à ma gauche.

Je me décidai et toquai calmement sur le bois foncé qui nous séparait d'eux. Je comptai dans ma tête, évitant de trop penser. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six... J'entendis du mouvement, puis me sentie observée. Ils devaient regarder par l'oeil de la porte pour savoir qui c'était avant d'ouvrir. Je regardai Ève qui semblait impatiente et j'espérais qu'on passerait le test, qu'on était plus que de simples fans pour eux. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry portant un boxer Tommy Hilfiger, _seulement_ un boxer Tommy Hilfiger.

« **Curls !**, lança Ève. » Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis se pencha vers son admiratrice. « **Comment ça va, ma princesse ?** dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'emmenant avec lui à l'intérieur. » Je restai bloquée, ne sachant pas trop si je devais suivre. Il se retourna, en me faisant un signe de tête et dit : « **Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?** »

Je souris et passai la porte, la refermant derrière moi.

Liam arriva et prit blondinette à son tour, la lançant dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats, heureuse, à sa place. Niall écoutait la télé, il venait tout juste de se lever si j'en croyais ses yeux endormis. Harry revint vers moi et je dirigeai mon attention sur lui. « **Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ?**, sourit-il. » Je le regardai dans les yeux et éclatai de rire. Il fit de même. Je m'arrêtai quand j'aperçu Louis sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette posée sur ses hanches, les cheveux ébouriffés dégoulinant sur son torse. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à être tous aussi sexy ?_, pensai-je. Une fille apparût, le suivant, sa serviette à elle enroulée autour de son corps. _Tiens donc, y'en a qui s'amusent ce matin !_

« **C'était bien, votre douche? Après une heure vous devez être plutôt propre**, taquina Zayn qui sortait de sa chambre. **Je peux y aller maintenant ?  
****- T'exagères**, dit Louis.  
**- Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes entrés là-dedans vers 9h et il est 10h15**.  
**- Oups, désolé**, tenta-t-il retenant un sourire. »

La fille avait les joues roses, elle accrocha son copain et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Je regardait la situation, me demandant si je pourrais un jour être aussi à l'aise dans ma vie. Je devais commencer en leur posant la question qui donnait un sens à ma présence ici. Faire le premier pas. Je commencerais par en parler à Liam et Harry, c'était avec eux que j'avais le plus de facilité pour m'exprimer. De toute manière, les autres étaient occupés.

« **Harry, Liam, je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?**, demandai-je en sentant déjà mes mains devenir moites à cause du stress.  
**- Tu peux toujours me parler**, précisa le bouclé avec un sourire. **Et même plus**, compléta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil.  
**- Pareil pour moi**, enchaîna Liam en s'approchant avec Ève sur les épaules. **Excepté pour le plus, je suis un homme pris**.  
**- Vous êtes vraiment étrange parfois, mais merci**, ris-je. **En fait j'ai une proposition**.  
**- Oui?** firent-ils »

Et là, la chaleur reprit. Mes joues me chauffaient et mon rythme cardiaque augmentait. Ils me regardaient, curieux. Et blondie semblait me supplier des yeux.

« **Et bien, je regardais les expéditions qui se font dans les alentours**, commençai-je, **et j'ai trouvé une croisière sur un voilier. Ça a l'air plutôt/  
****- Dément !**, s'exclama Harry. **J'espère que tu nous proposes qu'on y aille ensemble, parce que j'ai vu la même et j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller,** continua-t-il pendant que j'assimilais ma victoire.  
**- C'est celle que tu m'as montrée hier ?**, demanda Liam à son ami.  
**- Oui**, répondit-il puis se retourna vers moi. **Je suis partant !  
****- Ça avait l'air cool, je veux bien aussi**, ajouta le Saint avec un sourire. **Et les autres?  
****- Qu'ils viennent s'ils en ont envie, moi j'y vais peu importe leur décision,** trancha le brun.  
**- Merci les gars**, soufflai-je heureuse. »

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle? :)


	8. Chapter 7

_Please, please, please, baby please_ ― Mcfly  
Je vous le rappelle, les chansons changent tout; alors écoutez-les :)

Rosie

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Nous avions décidé de faire ce voyage en grand, dix jours sur l'eau. Harry avait insisté sur la durée, il soutenait que ça ne valait pas la peine de partir seulement trois jours. J'avais cédé. Et évidemment, on était seulement notre groupe d'amis. Les gars avaient payé le gros prix pour éviter les touristes.

Et à ce moment, j'étais libre comme l'air à l'avant du navire. Les bras en croix et les cheveux dans le vent, je me sentais comme Rose dans Titanic. L'air filait entre mes doigts, le soleil coulait sur ma peau et l'odeur du sel emplissait mes narines. Cette sensation de m'envoler était simplement parfaite, je ne pouvais souhaiter plus beau début de croisière. J'étais toute seule à l'extérieur, sans compter le capitaine et son équipage, les autres étaient tous dans leurs cabines pour déballer leurs affaires. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures, des jours. J'étais bien. Mais c'étais sans compter les deux mains qui me saisirent par la taille et le gros « **BOUUH !** » qui, ensemble, me semblèrent être la plus grande peur de ma vie. Par chance qu'il me tenait parce que j'aurais tombé à l'eau. À la place, je tombai sur lui. Il m'attrapa et à la seconde où mes pieds retrouvèrent leur stabilité je me tournai vers lui, les yeux grands comme des noix de coco.

« **Mais t'es taré ?,** M'exclamai-je. **T'aurais pu me tuer !  
****- Je te tenais, rien n'aurais pu t'arriver. Je suis pas imbécile !**, indiqua-t-il en laissant passer un sourire.  
**- J'en suis plus si sûre...**, insinuai-je.  
**- Hey ! **, protesta-t-il. **C'était seulement une petite blague**.  
**- Bon bon**, finis-je par dire en le regardant. **Je suis incapable de rester fâchée en voyant tes jolies boucles**, ris-je. **T'as tellement une petite bouille d'enfant**, ajoutai-je en lui pinçant les joues.  
**- Tu veux rire de moi ?**, marmonna-t-il.  
**- Non, c'est la simple vérité**, l'agaçai-je en souriant innocemment. **T'es tellement mignon !  
****- Mi-gnon?** articula-t-il. **Tu me fais suer**, déclara-t-il découragé.  
**- Tu veux que je te mente ?**, ris-je.  
**- J'ai une idée**, prononça-t-il après avoir pris une pause. **Dans les dix prochains jours, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme.  
****- Toi, un vrai homme ?**, ajoutai-je pour le contrarier. **Et qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte?  
****- Te l'entendre dire à la fin du voyage**, répondit-il.  
**- Tu te satisfais de pas grand chose toi**, ris-je.  
**- Pourquoi pas ?**, sourit-il.  
**- D'accord, mais tu dois être impeccable pour avoir le status**, indiquai-je.  
**- Compte sur moi**, finit-il presque sérieux.

Ça allait être plutôt marrant de le voir essayer.

* * *

_**Say - John Mayer ( watch?v=pQWQ4Ln1wWE )**_

Nous venions tout juste de finir de manger, la température était incroyable et le bateau était à l'ancre dans une petite baie presque toute entourée de montagnes magnifiques. Une envie de me baigner me prit et je me levai. Harry, en parfait gentleman qu'il était devenu, se leva à son tour.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire cet après-midi ?**, me demanda-t-il en voulant apparemment faire passer mes goûts avant les siens.  
**- Et bien, se baigner serait plutôt cool**, dis-je. **Est-ce que la baignade est possible ici ?**, demandai-je au capitaine qui finissait son assiette.  
**- Absolument**, approuva-t-il. **On peut installer l'échelle si vous voulez**, proposa-t-il.  
**- Ça serait vraiment apprécié**, souris-je. »

Je m'approchai du bord, Harry sur mes talons. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et me collai légèrement à lui quand il fut à mes côtés. Je glissai ma main dans sa poche sous son regard plein de questions et m'emparai de son Iphone. Je le poussai ensuite de toutes mes forces par dessus bord.

« **AHHHHHH**, cria-t-il avant qu'on entende le bruit de l'eau. »

Je riais, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais accroupie par terre et me tenais le ventre. Il émergea et je continuai à rire encore plus. Les autres m'avaient suivie dans mon hilarité, même Ève se tordait de rire.

«**Tu verrais ton expression en ce moment**, me moquai-je. **Ça vaut tout l'or du monde !  
****- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'aurais pu attendre que j'aie mis mon maillot, non ?**, me reprocha-t-il.  
**- T'es chanceux que j'aie pris le temps d'enlever ton portable de tes pantalons**, ris-je. **T'avais qu'à pas me faire peur tout à l'heure, maintenant on est quittes.  
****- Bon, je te pardonne**, déclara-t-il presque trop sagement. **Mais est-ce que l'échelle arrive? Je vais perdre mes chaussures dans pas très longtemps.** »

Je regardai derrière moi et les vis sortir avec l'objet désiré. Je me retournai vers lui et dis : « **Oui, dans quelques secondes tu vas pouvoir enlever tous ça ! **» Ils installèrent la liaison entre le bateau et l'eau et le brun monta. Une fois à bord, il se défit de ses chaussures, puis agrippa son t-shirt et commença à le monter.

« **Tu nous fais quoi là ?**, m'enquéris-je.  
**- J'enlève mes vêtements trempés pour pouvoir y retourner. Tu voulais te baigner, non ?**, lança-t-il avant de faire passer le tissus mouillé par dessus sa tête, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer son torse.  
**- O-oui**, hésitai-je en essayant d'éviter de trop le regarder, sentant mon taux d'hormones augmenter tandis qu'il débouclait sa ceinture.  
**- Alors, allons-y**, termina-t-il en retirant son jean et se secouant les cheveux. »

Ses boucles lui tombaient sur le visage et dégouttaient sur ses épaules. Son boxer noir lui collait à la peau et ne laissait pas la place à beaucoup d'imagination. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre. Il me regarda avec un sourire irrésistible et me fit son habituel clin d'oeil. Puis, il se tourna vers l'eau turquoise et les montagnes, me montrant ses fesses parfaites moulées dans son minuscule vêtement par la même occasion. _Il le fait exprès ?_, pensai-je. Il plongea gracieusement et je devais avouer qu'à ce moment il avait tout d'un vrai homme. Mais l'apparence n'est pas tout, il devait me prouver qu'il pouvait agir en gentleman. Il avait bien réagit quand je l'avais poussé, c'était un point pour lui.

Je me ressaisis et enlevai ma robe que j'avais passée par dessus mon bikini. J'allai chercher Ève et lui fit enfiler ses flotteurs. Louis arriva après avoir mis son costume de bain et la pris pour la mettre sur son dos. Il partit ensuite dans l'eau en empruntant l'échelle. Je regardai Zayn qui se levait et enlevait son haut en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Sa copine n'était pas avec nous, elle avait dû retourner en Angleterre pour rejoindre les autres filles de son groupe. J'avais su qu'elle s'appelait Perrie, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Les regards qu'elle me lançait étaient tout sauf accueillants. J'étais secrètement très contente qu'elle ne soit pas des nôtres. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur son corps que j'avais envie d'explorer. Je pris finalement une grande respiration, me tournai et plongeai à mon tour doucement dans le liquide transparent. Niall me suivit de près avec une bombe et Zayn s'assit un moment au bord avant de se décider à sauter.

Je repérai Ève et allai à sa rencontre. Je lui montrai les poissons qu'on voyait à travers l'eau claire. Elle avait les yeux grands et regardait tout ce petit monde en dessous de nous, émerveillée. Liam arriva en sautillant et cria: «**BANZAII !**» en sautant. Il venait de parler avec sa douce moitié, Danielle. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était à Londres, s'entraînant pour un prochain spectacle. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une fille bien. La petite amie de Louis, Eleanor, était gentille aussi. Elle arriva sur le bord en disant : « **Pardons, c'était ma mère au téléphone.** » Louis lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et de nous rejoindre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La brune laissa tomber sa serviette de plage sur le pont et plongea. Liam était encore occupé avec ma petite blonde, il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir plus de plaisir qu'elle. Il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il plongeait et remontait derrière elle pour la faire rire. Il la chatouillait, la promenait. Ils était tellement mignons ensembles.

_**Stand by Me - Marvin Gaye ( watch?v=U6KcuTZaazk )**_

Quant à moi, je me retournai et vit Harry qui me faisait signe de le suivre de l'autre côté du bateau. Je nageai vers lui et le suivi. Il s'accrocha à l'échelle qu'il y avait de ce côté d'une main et je fis de même. Je commençais à fatiguer, n'ayant pas reposé mes jambes depuis que j'avais plongé. J'avais les yeux plantés dans les siens, m'empêchant de regarder plus bas. Je fixai ses lèvres un moment puis retournai à son regard. Il bougea légèrement et je sentis sa main libre effleurer la peau de mon ventre. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il la déposa ensuite vraiment sur ma taille, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Nos genoux se touchèrent puis nos jambes s'entremêlèrent, ma cuisse gauche frôla son entrejambe et ma droite se plaça naturellement autour de lui. Je déplaçai ma main droite vers son cou, parcourant ses abdos et ses pectoraux, les sentant se contracter sous mon toucher. Nos respirations commençaient à être saccadées. Mon ventre était plaqué contre son torse, son bras m'entourait et nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à un pouce de distance. Il pencha sa tête légèrement et s'approcha de mon oreille. « **Alors, je suis seulement mignon ?** » se moqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser le cou sensuellement. _Foutues hormones_, pensai-je avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« **Joey ?**, entendis-je en me reculant brusquement.  
**- Oui, chérie ?**, répondis-je.  
**- T'es où ?**, me demanda-t-elle.  
**- J'arrive**, cédai-je en évitant le regard de Harry et me précipitant le l'autre côté du navire. »

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce passage un peu plus osé? Est-ce trop?  
J'ai besoin de vos avis pour que vous continuez à aimer lire cette histoire :)


	9. Chapter 8

N'oubliez pas la musique, en dehors de ça j'ai rien de particulier à dire.  
J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite aventure :)

Rosie

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Le souper se passait à l'intérieur pour aujourd'hui. Dehors, la pluie frappait sur les vitres et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Le voilier était bien rangé à l'ancre dans la même baie que l'après-midi. J'avais les yeux rivés sur mon assiette, mangeant tranquillement. J'évitais tout contact visuel, même avec les autres gars. J'avais l'impression qu'ils devineraient dans mon regard ce qui c'était passé avec le bouclé. C'était le premier jour de croisière et j'avais déjà réussit à me mettre dans une situation pas possible. Déjà qu'avec Zayn, l'ambiance laissait à désirer. Maintenant, j'avais Harry à qui j'avais de la difficulté à faire face. Ce voyage promettait ! Je vis du coin de l'oeil Ève qui jouait avec sa nourriture, j'avais oublié de lui couper ses spaghettis en plus petits morceaux. Elle se mettait de la sauce partout. « **Attends un peu.** », lui dis-je en prenant son assiette et lui nettoyant le visage. Je lui arrangeai le tout et lui redonnai. Elle me remercia et commença à manger avec appétit. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je l'oubliais de plus en plus. Je devais vraiment changer ça, elle ne devait en aucun cas être mise de côté.

Je me risquai à regarder mes compagnons de voyage. Ils étaient tous calmes, mangeant en silence. Notre journée au soleil à se baigner nous avait épuisés. J'avalai ma dernière bouchée, n'ayant qu'une envie : Me retrouver avec Ève dans notre cabine pour se préparer pour la nuit. Elle finit quelques minutes plus tard et je me levai pour partir en entraînant ma princesse.

« **Vous allez où comme ça ?**, me questionna Louis.  
- **Dormir, peut-être ?**, ris-je.  
-** Déjà ? Il est seulement 20h30**, me rappela-t-il.  
- **C'est l'heure de la petite**, dis-je en souriant à cette dernière. **Et c'est la mienne pour aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai pas très envie de dormir toute la journée demain.**  
- **Bon, d'accord !**, déclara-t-il en se levant. **Bonne nuit dans ce cas**, continue-t-il avant de me coller deux bisous sur les joues.  
- **Bonne nuit à vous tous**, lançai-je à la ronde. »

Ils vinrent tous à notre rencontre et me firent la bise chacun leur tour, prenant ensuite Ève dans leurs bras. Zayn déposa à peine ses lèvres sur mes joues, mais je sentis son parfum qui me rendit toute chose. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais lorsqu'il était près de moi. Il avait déposé légèrement une de ses mains sur ma taille, naturellement. Il se recula et planta ses yeux dans les miens pendant une seconde avant de s'éloigner pour laisser la place. Harry, qui me regarda un peu étrangement, s'approcha et m'embrassa au coin des lèvres en jeune homme bien élevé. Je le regardai, gênée de mon comportement plus tôt. Je souris à la ronde et partis. Dans ma tête, une pluie de questions se déversait, sans réponses claires. Harry ? Zayn ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui me prenait. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à courir après plusieurs gars en même temps. Quoique dans le cas du bouclé, c'était plutôt lui qui me courait après. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me casser la tête ce soir-là. Mes yeux avaient déjà peine à rester ouverts.

Je pris notre trousse de toilette et emmenai ma petite blonde dans notre salle de bain. On se brossa les dents et se dépêcha à enfiler nos pyjamas. On se laissa ensuite tomber sur notre lit double commun et j'eus à peine le temps de rabattre les couvertures sur nous que le sommeil nous emporta.

* * *

Je me réveillai, les vagues me berçant doucement. J'étais vraiment détendue, c'était sûrement les bienfaits de dormir sur l'eau. Je restai allongée pendant un moment, je regardais la « chambre ». Tout était en bois pâle : les moulures, les murs, la base de lit, les portes. Avec le couvre-lit couleur crème, ça donnait un décor doux et apaisant. La lumière du soleil qui traversait par le hublot contribuait à l'ambiance agréable. En regardant mon portable, je vis qu'il n'était que 6h00. Je décidai donc de lire un moment avec de réveiller Ève pour se lever.

* * *

_Point de vue Louis Tomlinson_

_**Invented - Jimmy Eat World ( watch?v=gAo_fAYNwTA )**_

La première chose que je remarquai en me réveillant étaient les cheveux bruns de la fille avec moi qui étaient étendus sur mon torse. Je resserrai mes bras sur sa taille fine, respirant dans le creux de son cou. C'était la meilleure odeur au monde, peut-être à égalité avec ma mère. Elle n'était pas une simple fille, elle était LA fille. Celle que j'avais cherché pendant des années. Une personne qui me compléterait, avec qui je serais moi-même. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que se serait de trouver mon âme sœur, je doutais même fortement qu'une telle absurdité puisse exister. Je me disais : _Et si je passe à côté de la bonne ? _La vérité c'était que je n'aurais jamais pu me tromper. Quand j'avais trouvé Eleanor, c'était tellement évident qu'aucune autre ne pourrait être à sa hauteur. Ça aurait été impossible de ne pas voir qu'on était parfaits ensemble.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, doucement. Elle gigota légèrement, se blottissant dans mes bras. Elle était la première avec qui je n'avais aucune difficulté à dormir collés. J'ouvris les yeux et l'observai sans gêne. Son expression paisible, ses belles petites lèvres, ses pommettes. Je laissai glisser mon pouce le long de sa mâchoire délicate. Je la trouvais tellement mignonne, tellement belle. Je continuai mon chemin de mes yeux, découvrant sa jambe gauche à la vue par dessus les couvertures. Le soleil brillait sur sa peau lisse. C'était comme dans les films, elle était parfaite. Elle avait ce côté _sexy_ qui me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je descendis ma main droite et allai caressai sa cuisse. Je l'entendis se réveiller, elle soupira. Puis, elle glissa sa main sur mon ventre et je la vis sourire, les yeux encore fermés.

«** Si tu continues à me mater comme ça, tu sais que je pourrais me désintégrer ?**, rit-elle.  
- **Toi non, mais tes vêtements pourraient bien disparaître oui**, insinuai-je.  
- **Ah oui ?**, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- **Tout à fait**, confirmai-je en glissant ma main sous son chandail. »

Elle rit, de son rire naturel qui m'entraina. Je continuai mon ascension et finis par faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Elle se retrouva en simple petite culotte. Je n'avais pour ma part qu'un boxer blanc, même couleur que son sous-vêtement. Je la plaçai sur moi et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux en souriant tendrement, puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était tellement bon, je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Elle dévia vers la droite et embrassa ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras, mon poignet et finalement ma main. Ce simple petit geste suffisait à me rendre complètement fou d'elle. Je me relevai et la fis passer sous moi. J'appuyai délicatement mon torse contre sa poitrine et l'embrassai sensuellement. Elle agrippa mes fesses pour me rapprocher d'elle et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas de mon dos, le bout de ses doigts passant sous l'élastique de mon vêtement. Son toucher me faisait un effet monstre. Je parcourrai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, la sentant frissonner sous mon corps. Elle se mouvait explicitement contre mon bassin, me montrant ce qu'elle voulait. Ne tenant plus, je lui enlevai son dernier vêtement, envoyant le mien par terre par la même occasion. « **Fais moi l'amour, Louis Tomlinson.** », murmura-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les miens. «**Je t'aime.** », soufflai-je avant de nous unir. Je voulais la faire gémir, lui faire soupirer mon nom, la voir se tordre de plaisir. Je voulais la combler.

* * *

_Point de vue Liam Payne_

_Bip, bip, bip, bip... _Je sursautai et me redressai dans mon petit lit, me cognant la tête au plafond. _Bip, bip..._ J'aperçu mon portable que j'avais oublié de fermer la veille. La photo de Danielle s'affichait dans un encadré, elle m'appelait avec _Skype_. Je sautai en bas de mon lit, oubliant que j'étais en haut d'un lit deux étages. J'atterris à moitié à genou et me relevai rapidement. J'appuyai aussitôt sur le bouton vert et la vit apparaître. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Elle était si belle. Avant que j'aie pu dire un mot, j'entendis Niall grogner derrière moi. J'empoignai mon ordinateur et sortis de la chambre, puis sur le pont. Je restai bouche-bée devant le soleil levant, les montagnes éclairées de la lumière douce.

«**Si tu savais comme je voudrais t'avoir avec moi là, maintenan**t, soufflai-je en la regardant. **Il faut que je t'emmène ici un jour.  
****- Montre moi**, dit-elle en souriant. »

Je tournai mon portable vers les montagnes, le soleil, l'eau, le bateau. Je tournai sur moi-même pour essayer de lui montrer le plus possible.

« **C'est magnifique**, souffla-t-elle. **Tu me manques.  
**- **Toi aussi, c'est affreux. T'en a encore pour longtemps avec tes répétitions ?**, demandai-je.  
- **Une semaine**, répondit-elle.  
- **J'ai tellement hâte de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Attend toi à ne plus avoir un moment pour toi quand je vais t'avoir retrouvée**, déclarai-je.  
- **Ça me va**, sourit-elle. **On s'enfermera quelques jours dans ton appartement pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
**- **J'espère que tu ne parles pas d'abuser de mon corps ?**, hoquetai-je en faisant mine d'être outré.  
- **J'en ai bien l'intention**, sourit-elle malicieusement. **De toute manière tu sais que j'aime seulement ton physique, j'en ai rien à faire de toi en fait.  
**-** Quand je pense que j'ai fiancé une jeune femme aussi perverse !**, ris-je.  
- **Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre, c'est pas ma faute si je suis accro à toi**, se moqua-t-elle.  
- **Et je suis bien content, parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi non plus**, lançai-je.  
- **On est dans une belle galère, chacun sur notre continent**, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- **Tu parles !**, approuvai-je. **J'ai déjà l'impression que ça fait une éternité et on se revoit juste dans un mois.  
**-** Oui... Bon, je dois partir. Je vais être en retard**, soupira-t-elle.  
-** D'accord, je t'aime.  
**-** Je t'aime aussi bébé**, termina-t-elle. »

* * *

_Point de vue Joey_

Ce matin là, pendant qu'on mangeait nos céréales tranquillement, le capitaine vint nous voir. On arrivait à un endroit où on pouvait faire du camping sauvage. C'était une petite plage en bord de falaise éloignée de tout. Les gars n'auraient aucun problème de paparazzi ou de fans, le seul accès était la mer. Il nous proposa d'y passer la nuit.

« **J'ai toujours voulu faire du camping**, s'exclama Louis. **Toi, ça te dis?**, demanda-t-il ensuite à Eleanor.  
- **Pourquoi pas ?**, sourit-elle. **C'est bien de sortir de notre confort parfois.  
**- **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi**, approuvai-je et on se tapa dans la main. »

Elle était vraiment différente de ce que j'avais pu penser, elle me surprenait chaque jour. Elle ne craignait pas le ridicule et n'avais pas peur de se salir. Les filles du genre étaient plutôt rares dans ce milieu.

« **Je dis oui aussi**, dit Harry en me jetant un coup d'oeil.  
- **T'as pas peur de froisser tes cheveux ?**, se moqua Zayn avant d'enfourner sa cuillère.  
- **Non, et toi ?**, demanda le bouclé, retournant la blague.  
- **Non, pas du tout**, trancha-t-il en se tournant un peu vers moi. **Je suis de la partie. **»

Qu'avaient-ils à guetter mes réactions comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quoique ce soit pour moi qu'ils viennent ou non.

« **Et toi Ève, tu veux venir ?**, demandai-je.  
- **Non**, prononça-t-elle.  
- **Quoi ?**, fis-je surprise.  
- **Non**, répéta-t-elle.  
-** T'aimes pas le camping ?  
**- **Non**, continua-t-elle.  
- **Bon, d'accord. On va rester sur le bateau**, annonçai-je. _Après. tout, c'est son voyage_, pensai-je.  
- **Tu sais quoi ?**, dit Liam. **J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Je vais rester ici avec elle. Profite un peu**, me dit-il gentiment.  
- **T'es sûr ?**, demandai-je.  
-** Absolument, je préfère ça de toute manière.  
**- **Je reste aussi**, ajouta Niall. **J'ai jamais aimé camper.  
**- **Okay**, dis-je. **Est-ce que tu veux rester sur le bateau avec Liam et Niall**, demandai-je à Ève.  
- **Oui**, sourit-elle, changeant de mot pour le mieux.  
- **Alors, c'est parfait !**, lançai-je. **On est cinq**, dis-je au capitaine.

* * *

Finalement, j'avais une raison de ne pas me foutre qu'ils viennent. Louis avait insisté pour être dans une tente avec Eleanor. J'allais donc être dans une avec Harry et Zayn. L'équipage avait proposé qu'on en monte seulement deux, je ne pouvais pas faire ma difficile et exiger d'en avoir une pour moi toute seule.

On en était à la préparation du campement. Harry et Zayn montaient notre abri de toile. Le premier avec insisté pour que je relaxe sur la plage, sûrement pour améliorer son image de gentil garçon. J'étais étendu sur ma serviette en maillot et les regardais faire. Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils cherchaient dans quel ordre ils devaient procéder. Je n'en pouvais plus, je pouvais faire ce genre de choses les yeux fermés. Quand j'étais jeune, l'orphelinat nous emmenait souvent en camping. On faisait un voyage par été, sûrement pour qu'ils puissent faire le ménage de la maison sans nous avoir dans les pattes. J'avais donc appris tout ça.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers eux : « **Désolé, mais je suis incapable de relaxer en vous voyant plantés là, perdus.** » Je pris la base de tente et la mit dans les bras du bouclé en lui disant de l'étendre par terre. J'attrapai les bâtons qui faisaient le squelette et leur montrai comment les monter. Je leur dis où les insérer et ils s'exécutèrent. Ça avait déjà bien du bon sens. Je leur montrai ensuite comment installer la toile qui recouvre le tout. Une fois finis, ils me regardèrent drôlement et Harry me demanda pourquoi je savais faire tout ça. « **Mon père m'a souvent emmené en camping quand j'étais petite.** », dis-je. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir la vérité sur ma vie.

* * *

Avez-vous aimé un moment en particulier? Des impressions? :)  
Et que pensez vous des différent **point de vue**?

Thank you all for reading me :) x


	10. Chapter 9

Je crois que vous attendiez le moment d'entrer vraiment dans la partie camping.

ENJOY :)

Rosie x

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

J'étais couchée sur ma serviette à me faire dorer depuis un bon moment, les hommes préparant l'intérieur de la tente. Ça pouvait paraître assez étrange qu'on s'occupe de nos habitacles par nous-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas parce que l'équipage était lâche. En fait, ils nous avaient proposé de nous laisser faire pour avoir une vraie expérience de camping. On avait trouvé l'idée amusante, après tout on était en voyage pour changer du quotidien. Et ça faisait vraiment différent, j'avais quand même deux des membres de One Direction qui me traitaient en princesse. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma vie normale, là où c'était moi qui servait les gens.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi toute la journée si une ombre n'avait pas coupé mon soleil. Je tournai légèrement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

« **Oui ?**, demandai-je.  
- **On a finit l'intérieur, veux-tu venir voir si on a oublié quelque chose s'il te plait ?**, me répondit Harry.  
- **Um... oui je veux bien**, dis-je en étirant le bras à la recherche de mes lunettes. »

Elle fûrent déposées dans ma main et je souris avant de les poser devant mes yeux. Je pu enfin les ouvrir et regardai Harry en souriant toujours. Il me regardait avec un sourcil levé et un regard du genre : « Tu vois bien que je suis un parfait gentleman. » Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapai pour me lever. Il me hissa et m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que nos visages soit trop près l'un de l'autre, sa bouche s'étirant un peu plus vers le haut. Je le poussai légèrement en riant. « **T'es impossible !** », lançai-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers la tente. Il suivit mes pas et dis : « **C'est déjà mieux que mignon ! **» J'éclatai de rire et allai vers Zayn qui me tenait la toile de la porte. J'entrai en me baissant et me mis à genoux; c'était la seule position possible qui se rapprochait d'être debout.

« **Ça l'air plutôt bien**, leur dis-je en regardant l'espace assez chaleureux qu'ils avaient réussit à créer. **Vous avez seulement oublié de gonfler les matelas**, ajoutai-je en tâtant les lits.  
- **Il faut les gonfler ?**, s'étonna Zayn.  
- **Si vous voulez être un minimum confortable, oui.  
**- **On fait comment ?**, demanda le bouclé. »

Je soulevai un coin de sac de couchage pour voir c'était quel genre de matelas. C'était de ceux qui n'ont qu'un pouce d'épaisseur, même gonflés. On ne doit qu'ouvrir la valve et ils s'emplissent d'air par eux-mêmes. Je me relevai et leur expliquai. Pendant qu'ils s'activaient, j'observai les autres personnes sur la plage avec nous. Il y avait cinq membres de l'équipage qui avaient voulu venir. Il commençaient à installer le coin cuisine. Évidemment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les feux de camps sur lesquels on faisaient cuire toute notre nourriture quand j'allais en camping avant ça. Les branches d'arbres qu'on ramassait nous servait de spatule, d'ustensiles et d'assiette. On les plantaient dans nos repas, les faisait cuire à bout de bras et mangeait en mordant direct dessus. Là, ils avaient deux plaques à cuisson, trois glacières, des couverts, des tables et toutes sortes d'autre choses. On voyait bien qu'on était dans une croisière cinq étoiles. Pourtant, la raison pour laquelle j'avais beaucoup plus de plaisir cette fois-ci n'était pas la facilité ou le luxe du camping. C'était la facilité que j'avais à communiquer avec les personnes qui m'accompagnaient et le luxe d'être avec des gens qui se souciaient de moi et qui m'appréciaient. J'avais une chance extraordinaire d'être là où je me trouvais.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, peu importe le genre de camping, c'était bien les guimauves sur le feu. J'étais assise entre les deux bruns et on avait chacun une boule de sucre au bout d'une branche dans le feu. On entendait les bruits de la forêt, c'était paisible.

« **Merci les gars**, soufflai-je, deux têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je continuai, **je suis vraiment bien ici avec vous.** »

Je ne sais pas si c'était la bière que j'avais bue qui me rendaient émotive et me faisait dire des choses que je n'aurais peut-être pas dites normalement ; mais deux bras m'entourèrent chaleureusement, me confirmant que c'était partagé.

On continua à s'embrouiller l'esprit en mangeant des tonnes de sucre et buvant le liquide alcoolisé d'une couleur presque dorée jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et que les autres nous proposent d'aller se coucher pour être sur pied le lendemain. On se leva donc en titubant légèrement. Deux bras autour de ma taille et deux corps un peu trop collés sur le mien, j'eue un moment de lucidité en me demandant si les gens qui étaient avec nous étaient réduis au silence. Je me dis que les gars du groupe avaient dû y penser et leur faire signer quelque chose avant de commencer le voyage. Je laissai mes soucis de côté et entrai pendant que Harry tenait la toile. Les deux suivirent et on se retrouva les trois en face, se regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. Je voyais la réalité un peu floue et j'imaginais que c'était pareil pour eux. Les barrières étaient tombées, clairement. Je m'avançai vers eux et ils firent pareil. Zayn m'attrapa le cou et m'attira à lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, ça avait un goût d'alcool et de sucre. Harry m'entoura la taille par-derrière et déposa ses lèvres au creux de mon cou. Je me retournai et l'embrassai passionnément. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et elles s'engagèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Je descendis les mains sur ses hanches, pris son chandail et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses muscles fins en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je sentis deux autres mains qui m'attiraient en arrière et me retrouvai assise à califourchon sur le pakistanais. On s'enleva mutuellement nos hauts puis nos têtes se scellèrent en un baiser fougueux. Le bouclé passa ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps et s'empara de mon pantalon, défaisant le seul et unique bouton puis baissant la fermeture éclair. Je perdis un instant de ma mémoire et me retrouvai couchée avec mon bas comme dernier vêtement. Harry m'embrassait le ventre et les seins et Zayn parcourait l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec sa langue et ses lèvres en montant de plus en plus. Quand ce dernier déposa son visage sur le tissu, je me redressai en retrouvant assez mes esprits pour dire : « **Non.** » Ils se relevèrent et me regardèrent, surpris. Puis, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et je les vis retrouver un peu de leur lucidité. Harry lâcha : « **Je crois que t'a raison.** » en baissant les yeux. « **On devrait dormir.** » ajouta Zayn. « **Est-ce que je peux avoir un t-shirt? **» demandai-je en me cachant la poitrine. Styles farfouilla autour de nous me tendis le sien.

On s'allongea sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher. Nos respirations étaient encore assez saccadées et nos poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme trop rapide. Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis le bras du bronzé m'entourer et celui de mon bouclé suivit de près. J'avais retrouvé mes protecteurs.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, l'alcool consommé la veille n'aidant en rien. Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de mou et dur, certainement pas un oreiller. J'étirai le cou pour regarder sur quoi j'étais couchée. J'aperçu Zayn qui dormait; j'étais collée contre lui, son bras entourant ma taille. Je regardai ensuite ce qui pesait sur mon ventre. Harry, évidemment. Et mes mains étaient entremêlées avec ses cheveux. J'avais une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille. J'avais quelques images en tête qui semblaient sorties d'un de mes fantasmes. On avait sûrement franchi la limite de l'indécence. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fière de moi, mais j'avais au moins pu m'arrêter avant que ça ne se transforme en un genre de film porno.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais aucune chance de me faufiler dehors sans les réveiller. J'allais devoir les affronter comme première activité de la journée. Ça s'annonçait plutôt embarrassant.


	11. Chapter 10

J'étais très loin dans mes pensées quand je sentis des cheveux balayer mon ventre, une main se resserrer sur ma hanche et un souffle chaud s'abattre plus fermement sur ma peau. Harry s'était réveillé et j'étais terrifiée. Il tourna tranquillement sa tête et la leva vers moi. Il me regarda fixement pendant un bon moment, son pouce caressant ma taille doucement, puis baissa finalement les yeux en soupirant et murmura : « **Je suis désolé. **» Mon visage se changea sous le choc, mes sourcils s'élevant ; j'attendais tout sauf des excuses. Je cherchai dans ses yeux une explication. Déboussolée, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la signification de ses mots. J'eus l'impression de trouver de la honte, de la tristesse... et peut-être même un peu d'espoir ?

« **Pourquoi ?**, soufflai-je.

- **Je t'ai manqué de respect. J'ai été exactement comme tu m'imagines, complètement taré et immature.** »

Il avait vraiment l'air en colère contre lui-même, il avait baissé le regard dès qu'il avait commencé à parler. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et la glissai vers sa mâchoire, puis son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il me regarda avec incompréhension, le Harry sûr de lui avait disparu et je me surpris à aimer ce nouveau jeune homme sensible.

« **Alors on est deux**, dis-je doucement. **On a perdu pied et on s'est laissé emporter. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir emmené dans mon délire.**

- **J'étais autant que toi dans ce délire, je crois qu'on aurait dû deviner que ça arriverait.**

- **On s'est crus forts, mais la tentation était trop puissante**, confiai-je.

- **Oui, j'aurais du m'imaginer que je te céderais aussi facilement**, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et une pression sur ma taille, **maintenant on a qu'à être plus prudents.**

- **Et pour Zayn ?**, chuchotai-je.

- **Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il va dire à Perrie ou s'il va lui dire quoique ce soit, c'est son problème à gérer. Je ne peux pas parler pour lui.**

- **Oui, sûrement. **»

Il se releva légèrement et se hissa jusqu'à ma hauteur. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et murmura : « **Pour finir sur une meilleure note qu'hier.** » Il déposa un baiser plus doux qu'une plume sur mes lèvres, si délicat que j'aurais pu penser l'avoir rêvé. Il me sourit ensuite, rayonnant, et se leva pour quitter la tente.

Je restai pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, mes lèvres semblaient en feu. Le contact m'avait fait perdre le Nord. Le corps contre moi bougea, un bras se posa sur mon ventre et une tête se faufila au creux de mon cou. Je su qu'il était réveillé quand il inspira profondément dans mes cheveux. C'est quand il se raidit, se releva et s'éloigna de moi d'un coup que je compris qu'il venait de se rappeler de notre soirée. « **Désolé.** » Son regard désemparé me frappa et je me redressai pour m'asseoir en indien, ne le quittant pas des yeux en attendant qu'il dise autre chose. Son expression se changea en tristesse à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait fait. « **Pardonnes-moi.** », chuchota-t-il avant de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Il y a plusieurs genres de personnes dans la vie. Ceux qui passent leur existence à regretter chacune de leurs actions, ceux qui vivent à fond et ne connaissent le mot regret et ceux qui fuient. Qui fuient leurs problèmes, leurs erreurs, les explications trop compliquées. Zayn faisait définitivement parti de cette dernière catégorie.

* * *

**PLAY**

_Everything Burns - Lysandre Risdon ( watch?v=QgBZJMyBUnY )_

Encore une fois, cet imbécile était entré dans ma chambre et avait forcé la cerrure de ma salle de bain pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Quand j'avais entendu le grincement de la porte, des frissons de dégou avaient parcouru mon corps. J'avais enroulé ma serviette autour de moi et je m'étais emparé de la batte de baseball qui trônait au coin du bain. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait rien. Il n'aurait pas le loisir de me regarder me débattre pendant qu'il m'écrasait sur le mur et faisait descendre sa braguette. N'ayant même pas à enlever mes vêtements, s'enfonçant et me déchirant physiquement et mentalement. Les larmes coulant le long de mon visage, mouillant ma peau rouge de honte, mes cris étouffés par sa main et priant pour mourir. Il n'aurait pas le plaisir de me laisser tomber au sol et partir rejoindre sa femme pendant que ma conscience m'implorait de mettre fin à tout ça.

J'avais osé croire qu'en me faisant adopter j'allais finalement avoir la vie que j'avais toujours voulu, ne voulant pas écouter les histoires d'horreurs qui faisaient le tour de l'orpheninat. Ce monstre avait réussit, en un geste, à pulvériser mes espoirs, détruire mon estime et anéantir toute ma confiance en un futur meilleur.

Je savais que la seule façon de me sortir de là était qu'ils me renvoient d'où je venais. Personne ne croirait ma parole au-delà de la sienne, j'étais seulement une adolescente un peu sauvage et bizarre qui avait été abandonnée ; ma voix ne comptait pour rien. J'ouvris le rideau plantai mes yeux dans les siens, lui montrant, en secouant légèrement la batte, que son manège prenait fin. Personne ne voulait d'un enfant violant. Il s'approcha, me défiant du regard et j'abatti le bâton sur sa mâchoire, puisant ma force en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Personne ne voulait d'un enfant incontrôlable. Je fis un pas en avant et le regardai se tordre de douleur par terre. Je levai mon arme au-dessus de ma tête et l'écrasai encore une fois sur sa tête. Personne ne voulais d'un enfant baisé par son mari. Je continuai à frapper en pleurant et tremblant jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur sa femme. Je me laissai tomber par-terre, son visage ensanglanté et immobile me donnant une drôle sensation de liberté. Personne ne voulais d'un enfant violant. Et je préférais être seule plutôt que jouer à la roulette russe avec ces "familles" avec lesquelles je n'avais aucune certitude de sécurité.

* * *

Et je faisais sûrement partie de la même catégorie, j'avais fuit.


	12. Chapter 11

_Voilà pour le chapitre 11 !_

_Je vous conseille de mettre la musique, ça rend tout plus magique ! :)_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

**We bought a Zoo - Jónsi** ( watch?v=NV8YShZxck0 )

J'allais sortir à l'extérieur pour aller voir si Louis et Eleanor étaient réveillés - et aussi, je l'admet, pour voir si le déjeuner était prêt. En avançant mon bras pour ouvir la porte, j'aperçu une manche de t-shirt qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je baissai la tête pour découvrir que je portais le « Some dudes marry dudes, Get over it. » de Harry. M'exposer ainsi donnerait sûrement une bonne raison aux autres de tirer des conclusions évidentes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mis le chandail que le Curly portait la veille si ce n'est parce qu'il m'a déshabillée ?

Sans réfléchir, j'aggripai le tissu et le montai à mon visage, inspirant un bon coup. J'adorais son odeur. C'était doux et sucré avec une touche de savon à lessive, mais pas moins viril. Je restai dans cette position jusqu'à ce que mon nez s'habitu et que la senteur disparaisse. Je le fis ensuite passer par-dessus ma tête et enfilai mon bikini. Quelques secondes plus tard, je courais vers l'eau et m'enfonçais dans celle-ci. Je continuai jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteinde mes cuisses avant de plonger. J'ouvris les yeux dans le liquide salé et vis des formes colorées un peu floues. Le nombre de poissons qui peuplaient ces lieux était renversant. Je les sentais me chatouiller les pieds, les mollets, les cuisses, le ventre, les bras, les mains. Il y en avait partout.

Je refis surface lorsque je commençai à manquer d'air. Je me tournai vers la plage pour observer ce que faisaient les autres. Évidemment, Harry se promenait sur la plage en sous-vêtements sans aucune gêne. Je le vis attraper une tranche de pain et aller s'asseoir dans le sable face à moi. Il me sourit. Je le regardai, essayant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il m'étonerait toujours.

Si l'on avait été seuls ici et que j'avais écouté mon corps, je serais très certainement sortie de l'eau, je me serais assise sur lui et son minuscule caleçon, j'aurais lancé cette tranche de pain à l'eau pour nourrir les poissons et je l'aurais embrassé en le laissant détacher mon maillot pour ensuite lui faire l'amour sur cette plage paradisiaque.

Seulement, exhausser mes fantasmes était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire avec tous ces gens qui nous entouraient. Je commençai à nager vers lui, puis à marcher. Je réfléchissait à une façon subtile de lui faire regretter de n'avoir rien enfilé par-dessus son boxer, me donnant toutes sortes d'envies auquelles je ne pouvais céder. Je me déhanchai le plus gracieusement qu'il m'était possible en étant encore dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, ses yeux descendaient le long de mon corps. Il y avait seulement une chose que je n'avais pas prédit. Je déposai mon pied, mais c'était cette fois-ci sur quelque chose de dur qui se vengea en me pinçant sans pitier. « **Ahhhhhh! **» je sautai plus loin et couru vers le sable sec. Le bouclé se leva et se précipita vers moi en essayant visiblement de retenir un rire.

« **Ça va?**, me demanda-t-il, sa bouche se battant pour se fendre en un immense sourire.

- **Tu veux rire de moi?**, lançai-je. **Je viens de me faire attaquer par un crustacé! **»

J'essayai de lever mon pied pour voir si j'avais une quelconque plaie, mais je perdais l'équilibre. J'étais trop sous le choc. « **Viens par-là.** » Il me regardait maintenant avec un sourire bienveillant - une nouvelle facette avec laquelle je n'avais pas encore fait connaissance. Il me tendis la main et je l'attrapai. « **Tiens-moi s'il te plait. **» Je lui pris les mains et les plaçai sur ma taille - ce n'était pas totalement nécessaire, mais je n'avais pas oublié mon désir de l'embarrasser avec son minuscule vêtement. Je tentai ensuite de prendre mon pied à l'aide de mes mains et le tournai du mieux que je pu pour finalement constater qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Je ne pu retenir un fou rire en repensant à la peur que j'avais ressentie. Harry ne pu s'empêcher plus longtemps et éclata de rire lui aussi, relâchant ma taille. C'est là que mon unique pied par terre perdit son point d'ancrage et que je tombai sur le brun, l'emportant au sol avec moi. On ne pouvait désormais plus s'arrêter de rire. Mon corps était secoué de spasmes par-dessus le sien, ses mains, qu'il avait redéposées sur ma taille pendant notre chute, se reserraient sur ma peau. Quand notre délire arrêta, je rouvris les yeux et découvris les siens redevenus un peu plus sérieux. Je sentais la chaleur de ses mains descendre vers mes hanches et remonter.

Je me retrouvai soudainement prise entre le sable et un Harry appuyé à moitier sur moi.

Vous savez, parfois dans les films, quand les personnages principaux vivent un moment particulier, on les voit dans une pièce remplie de monde, puis tout à coup une différente prise de vue nous les montre seuls dans le même environement. Pour nous montrer que pour eux cette foule importe peu, que c'est comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Je me plais à penser que c'est ça qui m'a fait oublier que nous n'étions en fait pas seuls sur cette plage.

Je sentais sa peau douce et ferme contre la mienne et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens. Il se baissa son visage trop lentement à mon goût et déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était délicieux, nos bouches se découvraient et nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Un de ses bras était à côté de ma tête pour s'appuyer et l'autre suivait une main baladeuse qui parcourait mon ventre sensuellement. Mon bassin bougeait en rythme avec le sien, nos lèvres étaient scellées et je le sentais perdre tranquillement le contrôle sur son corps. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un « **Hello lovers !** » dit avec un l'accent et l'intonation particulière qui étaient ceux de Louis.

Toute notre mobilité s'en trouva dissoute. J'avais même arrêté de respirer et, par ce que j'en constatait par la proximité de nos visages, Harry aussi.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Si vous en avez envie j'aimerais bien des avis :)_

_Pouvoir parler avec vous de ce que vous aimez ou pas de mon histoire est la partie la plus géniale quand on publie sur internet!_

_Rosie x_


	13. Chapter 12

Harry s'éloigna un peu de moi et je pu voir son visage qui se tordait en un sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. Comment faisait-il pour s'amuser dans un moment pareil ? J'étais mortifiée et je su qu'il avait remarqué mon expression quand son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un regard rassurant. Il me regarda pendant un instant, puis il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchota : « **T'inquiète, ça va bien aller.** » Je hochai la tête tranquillement en essayant de me convaincre que, oui, ça irait bien. Il se leva et me tendis sa main pour m'aider à le rejoindre. Je la pris et, quand je me retrouvai à sa hauteur, il m'attrapa dans ses bras. Il m'enveloppa dans un câlin qui me surprit par l'apaisement que je ressentis.

Une fois calmée, je me rendis compte de nos deux corps à moitié nus collés ensemble. Je pu constater que mes envies de lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir mis de pantalon avaient finalement été satisfaites. « **Est-ce que tu... ?** », chuchotai-je. «**Mmmh**», acquiesça-t-il, « **Tu me fais un effet monstre.** » Il murmura cette dernière phrase en descendant sa bouche vers mon cou et déposa un doux baisé sur ma peau. Je frissonnai et il dû percevoir mon état parce que je le sentis sourire et rire. « **Je vais... aller m'occuper de ça.** » Il se recula et me regarda, hésitant. Il finit par se détacher rapidement de moi et il couru dans l'eau. La fraîcheur aurait sûrement raison de son ardeur.

Je me tournai lentement vers Louis, rougissant violemment en repensant au spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Je trouvai dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement et sur ses lèvres trônait un sourire moqueur.

« **Alors**, commença-t-il, **t'as finalement succombé à notre Don Juan?**

- **C'e-c'est pas ce que tu crois**, bafouillai-je.

- **Harry a eu une subite envie d'aller se baigner et non besoin de faire disparaître son... excitation, c'est ça ?**, rit-il et mes yeux s'équartillèrent.

- **Merde.** »

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage et me laissai tomber par terre, attirant mes jambes à mon corps. Je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi et passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

« **C'est pas si grave, tu sais? On est entre copains et si tu veux je n'en parlerai pas aux autres. Je suis le seul à avoir vu, Zayn était de dos et Eleanor se change dans la tente. Il y a seulement les quelques membres de l'équipages, mais à moins de vouloir s'endetter à vie, ils ne diront rien.** »

En entendant tout ça, j'étais plus que contente que ce soit lui qui soit tombé sur nous.

« **Merci, mais de quoi j'ai l'air moi?** demandai-je.

- **D'une humaine**, dit-il sérieusement. **Tu sais, si j'étais une fille, je me le serais sûrement fait depuis longtemps**, plaisanta-t-il en faisant un signe de main vers un Harry dégoulinant qui revenait vers nous. »

Ce dernier avait réussi à se débarrasser des traces de notre séance de bécotage, tout était à sa place dans son boxer. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et il les secoua pour les enlever de devant ses yeux. Ça eu pour effet de créer des milliers de gouttelettes qui virevoltèrent autour de lui. Il était tellement beau et les gouttes qui brillaient au soleil rendaient tout ça magique. J'avais presque l'impression de le voir bouger au ralenti. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande respiration.

« **Merci**, soufflai-je, **mais c'est pas seulement ça. **» Je me tournai vers Louis et posai mon regard sur lui. Il me regardait patiemment et attendait que je continue. « **J'étais ici pour Ève, c'était pas dans mes plans de me retrouver couchée sur une plage avec Harry Styles sur moi en train de m'embrasser. C'est tellement égoïste de ma part.** » Il soupira légèrement et ouvrit la bouche : «** C'est pas parce que t'es ici pour elle qu'il faut que tu restes dans un coin et que t'arrête de vivre. Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que t'as fait pour elle? Grâce à toi, elle est en ce moment sur un voilier en Nouvelle-Zélande avec deux de ses idoles qui la traitent sûrement en princesse. Je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en veut pas de prendre un petit peu de temps pour toi.** » Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry qui arrivait et souris à Lou, reconnaissante. « **T'es un ange. **» Il me retourna mon sourire et on entendit un soupir offusqué.

« **C'est pas moi ton ange?**, dit le bouclé avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- **Non, Styles. Toi t'es son Dieu**, répondit mon confident en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- **Alors ça me va! **, s'exclama-t-il et je vis qu'il bombait un peu plus le torse. **Un dieu c'est beaucoup plus sexy qu'un ange de toute façon.**

- **Sauf si c'est un gros dieu poilu et barbu**, plaisantai-je. »

Il baissa la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son corps. Il pointa ses abdominaux, puis fit un geste de main qui englobait tout son corps. « **Tu sais quoi?**, commença-t-il. **J'arrive même pas à être insulté!** » Je pouffai de rire et lui concédai : « **T'as peut-être raison.** »

* * *

Merci à tous mes lectrices (lecteurs?) !

Et merci Laetitia, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer :)


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Ça fait un moment que je poste mon histoire sur deux sites différents.

Je vous avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de poster ici.

Donc pour continuer à lire, vous n'avez qu'à aller ici : " **craving-for-feelings . skyrock . com " - ENLEVEZ LES ESPACES!**

J'ai fait beaucoup de changements dans les premiers chapitres, donc

je vous conseille de relire au complet.

Mais si vous ne voulez pas recommencer du début,** il suffit de passer au chapitre 12.**

J'ai supprimé un chapitre. Du coup, si vous allez au chapitre 13,

vous manquerez beaucoup !

J'espère vous retrouver là-bas :)

Rosie :)


End file.
